muafandomcom-20200215-history
Ms.Marvel (Carol Danvers)
Carol Danvers also known as Ms. Marvel in the first two games, and as Captain Marvel in the Ultimate Alliance 3 continuity, is a female superhero who is in every Marvel Ultimate Alliance games. Character History Carol Danvers was born in Boston, Massachusetts on March 13th, she is an officer in the United States Air Force and later became a Security Chief at NASA. She became a member of SWORD, where Danvers met Dr. Walter Lawson, the human alias of alien Kree hero Captain Mar-Vell. In a later story, Danvers is caught in the explosion of a Kree device after trying to get close to Captain Marvel. Although Captain Marvel manages to save her life, Danvers sustains serious injuries. She is experimented on by Mar-Vell and Kree Scientists and used her in multiple tests in their labs. It is revealed that the energy exposure from the explosion of a device called the "Psyche-Magnetron" caused Danvers's genetic structure to meld with Captain Marvel's, effectively turning her into a human-Kree hybrid. Her successful career at NASA was severely damaged because of these recent events. Due to her continued inability to control superhuman incursions, she was removed and reassigned to a minor NASA facility near Chicago. Even this did not last as Carol was demoted to a mere security guard and returned to Cape Canaveral after the superhuman Nitro had raided the base. Due to her plummeting career, she resigned from NASA. Now living off an accumulated salary, Carol wrote an angry tell-all expose on NASA, burning many bridges. The best selling book briefly made Carol a celebrity and she began working as an editor for Woman Magazine, a publication owned by the Daily Bugle. However, she developed a dual personality due to the Psyche-Magnitron's alterations. She would black out and become a Kree warrior, instantaneously donning a costume which the Psyche-Magnitron had created for her to ease her body's changes. She continued to experience these blackouts, but they did not stop her from pursuing her career as a writer and editor. She took the name Ms. Marvel after Mar-Vell. Her fragmented mind eventually recovered with the help and treatments of the extradimensional Hecate and the Kree fanatic Ronan the Accuser. She established herself as one of New York's premiere superheroes working with Spider-Man, the Defenders, and The Avengers. She later became a member of the Ultimate Alliance. Marvel: Ultimate Alliance: Story She was called in by Nick Fury to stop the attack on the helicarrier. Ms. Marvel became a member of the Ultimate Alliance. She aided the team against Dr. Doom and the Masters of Evil. Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2: Story While investigating weapons shipments underneath New York, Ms. Marvel gets captured by Shocker & Latverian soldiers under the command of the now-cyborg Lucia von Bardas. She was freed by the Alliance, and helps them to the weapons cache. During the Superhuman Civil War, Ms, Marvel joined Iron Man's Pro-Regsitration forces. Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3: Story After the events of Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2, albeit this game being a reboot universe to differentiate from the first two games, she changes her name to Captain Marvel, whereas Kamala Khan as the new Ms. Marvel. = Marvel: Ultimate Alliance: Stats = Focus Hero : Body: 15 : Focus: 41 : Strike: 19 Powers * Luminous (Projectile) : A powerful force blast * Photon Burst (Projectile) : Spawns multiple energy balls that orbit Ms. Marvel and attacks enemies that come into range * Explosive Touch (Special) : Charges an enemy with an explosive energy that blows up after a time * Mega Blast (Radial) : Fires a blast of energy into the ground causing radial damage. Reduces attack speed of enemies * Prism (Projectile) : Shoots energy beam that can split off and hit multiple enemies * Binary Boost (Boost) : Adds energy damage to attacks and increases energy damage resistance for Ms. Marvel and her allies * Cosmic Awareness (Boost) : Slows time for everyone except Ms. Marvel and her allies * Warbird's Wrath (Xtreme) : A Massive flash of light does energy damage and stuns all enemies on screen. If an enemy is already stunned they take a critical hit for 50% of their current health Costumes * Warbird - Avengers team : Ms. Marvel's most popular and well-known outfit: a black spandex leotard bearing a yellow lightning-bolt insignia, a black domino mask, black shoulder-length rubber gloves, black thigh-high boots, and a waist-affixed red sash. : Energized Fists - Adds energy damage to all melee attacks : Critical Strike - Increases critical strike chance * Original - Flashback team : The very first Ms. Marvel costume, consisting of a midriff-exposing, red spandex top bearing a yellow star-symbol, black spandex shorts, a black domino mask, black elbow-length rubber gloves, and black knee-high boots. : Boost Stats - Boosts body, focus and strike stats : Point Blank - Adds damage to all powers that hit enemies within 6 feet * Ventura - Alternate Identities team : The Ms. Marvel costume was worn by Sharon Ventura during her stint with the identity. It is thematically similar to Carol Danvers's Original costume. It consists of a red spandex shirt with a yellow design pattern vaguely resembling an "M," a domino mask, a blue domino mask, blue elbow-length rubber gloves, blue spandex shorts, and blue thigh-high boots. As this "costume" is actually a different character, Ms. Marvel hair color is not blonde, but brunette. : Photon Damage - Increases the damage of all powers : Resistance - Increases all resistances * Binary : Carol Danvers's new look from after she was experimented on by the Brood and transformed into an emotionally detached cosmic mutate named Binary. Binary possesses the unusual physical features of being red-skinned and spiky-haired, and her costume consists of a white halter top/shorts combo, elbow-length gloves, and thigh-high boots. : Max Energy - Increases maximum energy : Photon Damage - Increases the damage of all powers Teams * Air Force * Bruisers * Classic Avengers * Femme Fatale * Power Platoon Conversations * Dr. Pym (minor) * Ultimo * Nick Fury (enter) (unused) * ' Volla (When you 1st met her)' * ' Vision' Trivia * She is one of the many characters to appear in every game as a playable character alongside Captain America, Spider-Man (Peter Parker), Wolverine, Iron Man, Thor, Luke Cage, Storm, Daredevil, Hulk, The Fantastic Four, Iceman and Black Panther. Not counting Blade, Cyclops, Magneto, Jean Grey and Venom (Eddie Brock), due to in their special playable appearances in the second game. * April Stewart voices her in the first two games. Category:Focus heroes Category:Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Category:Agents of SHIELD Category:Heroes Category:Avengers Category:New Avengers Category:Pro-Registration Category:Females Category:Characters from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Category:Characters Category:Characters from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 Category:Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 Category:Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 Category:Characters from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 Category:Pilots